


Insatiable

by Infinity (malecfeels)



Series: Ever Mine [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 2nd Chapter is only Author's note, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Magnus Bane, Cock Rings, Could turn into a series, Dirty Talk, Dominant Alec Lightwood, Heed the tags and warning, Light BDSM, M/M, Malec AU, Malec Human, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Submissive Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, but still sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/Infinity
Summary: “I don’t engage in…normal sex.”“What does that mean? Do you not have a dick? Wait, do you have three nipples or something? Cause I have heard of that before. Or-"He smirked, “No. I have a perfectly normal physique.”“Then what? There some guy or girl shackled in your bedroom waiting for a weird threesome?”“That actually sounds good. But no. Will you let me speak now?”A nod“I am into taking command and exerting complete control. Adding a little grit and pain to the sex.”“Like a do-dominant?”“Yes. Exactly.” Alec said. “And a little bit of sadism.”Magnus forgot how to breathe....MALEC HUMAN AU with Dominant Alec and Submisiive Magnus.Graphic descriptions related to BDSM. Some swearing. Lots of slow torturous sex





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have always fancied reading stories on DomAlec and SubMagnus, but unfortuantely there aren't many available. The few that are there are so amazing, it inspired to write some of my own.  
> This is my first attempt at writing any kind of smut, much less a BDSM scene. I can't remember how many times I have erased and rewritten this thing. PLEASE EXCUSE any mistakes, wrong information or offensive parts if any. I have a lot of theoritical knowledge about BDSM but lack greatly in practical. So if something looks wrong and offensive, pardon me and TELL ME about it. So that I can make the appropriate changes and improve it.  
> I was going to make it a long chaptered story with a solid plot but I couldn't. Guess I was too impatient. But if you guys like this and want me to write more about this universe, then I have some really good ideas for a series. SO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT. <3 <3  
> The characters might be OC. Its tough to stick to their original qualities while writing in this arc.  
> Please do NOT compare this in any way to FIfty Shades of Grey. I love Jaime Dornan but the movie just makes me puke. Real BDSM is nowhere near that. Again no offense to Movie lovers. I love the second part though. Its better.  
> I'll stop talking now. Please enjoyyyyyyyyy.

**INSATIABLE**

Magnus had never envisioned his night to go like this. He had planned to stay in his bed, watch crappy romantic movies and cry himself to sleep. It had been a solid plan.  Even his cat had seemed on board with it.

But he hadn’t counted on his two (annoying) best friends to gang up on him and threaten to destroy everything in his closet if he didn’t get out of his house he had been holed up in for a week. Normally, he didn’t have to be told twice. Partying was something that was an integral part of his social life. He enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed new Prada shoes. Which was a lot.

But that was before Camille Belcourt a.k.a Blonde Bitch (Ragnor termed it on his first impression) had stomped all over his heart and left it bleeding on her bedroom floor. There was no worse feeling in the world than watching your girlfriend have sex with another man on the day he was going to ask her to marry him. It had hurt and it had _hurt_ and Magnus wanted nothing more than to lie in his bed and too much ice cream and cry.

 Apparently his friends didn’t think it was a good idea to do it seven days in a row. It didn’t matter if _he_ wanted to. Magnus Bane was going to put on some clothes and apply glitter to his face and go out with them for a drink. If he wanted his closet to not be set on fire by Raphael who appeared way too excited at the prospect, he would do as told.

Magnus had been plotting his revenge on the two of them when _he_ had approached him. The first thing that had come to his mind had been ‘He looks like the fucking devil’. What with the dark hair and the equally dark eyes that bore right through him. His skin was pale but had a healthy flush to it. His lips were sinfully hot and when they had stretched into a smile, Magnus felt something flutter wildly in his stomach. The black shirt he was wearing hugged his body in all the right places and Magnus had the insane urge to move his hands all over it.

It took him a second to realize that he had been gawking shamelessly at him while he tried to talk to him. Now, Magnus was one of those guys who made _other_ people fluster with his winks and sexy innuendoes. He was confident and quirky and he knew what to do to get what he wanted. Here the situation couldn’t be more reversed. He couldn’t even blame it on the alcohol. He had only had half a bottle of some cheap beer. Way less to even start being a little tipsy. Magnus had managed to calm his racing heart enough to have introduced himself and offer him a drink.

They had started talking and Magnus had been surprised to realize that it was very easy and comfortable to converse with him. He had an easy smile and reciprocated his silly jokes with loud genuine laughs. It had been a while since Magnus had such instant connection with a complete stranger. Usually they all were a little cautious and awkward around his boisterous personality, but Alec didn’t even stumble or stutter once. At least not as much as Magnus did. He found himself blushing and sweating at every dark look that Alec sent his way. His eyes would settle in a piercing look on his and Magnus would feel his heart skip a beat. His hand would brush his every now and then and it was like a shock to his entire system every time.

Halfway through the conversation, Magnus knew he wasn’t going anywhere alone tonight.

They both ended up at Alec’s house. The trip from the bar to his house was a little blur to Magnus. He didn’t even know where they were going until he heard Alec spout off an unknown address to the cab driver. If he hadn’t been so fevered with desire, he would have thought about the possibility of Alec being a rapist and murderer. But before he could dwell on it some more, Alec had tugged him against his chest and pressed his lips in a crushing kiss.

Magnus would deny the breathless moan that he emitted if anyone asked him later on. But fucking Christ, he had never felt his jolt of electricity and desire before in any of his kisses. And he had a lot of those. Alec’s mouth had moved hungrily across his, setting fire all over his body, his hands grabbing at his waist in a bruising grip. Magnus usually had a lot of self control when it came to sex, but there was something about Alec that made him lose all semblance of it and he couldn’t help but let out a happy growl as the cab stopped in front of a huge building. He didn’t even want to think how desperate and ragged they looked to the driver who fortunately didn’t even bat an eye.

As soon as Alec closed his apartment door behind him, Magnus pounced on him. He was _this_ close to kissing him when he felt arms come up stop him.

“Magnus, _wait._ ” Alec said.

Magnus froze even though his hands itched to draw him close and kiss him hard. He looked up at Alec who was gazing darkly down at him. His hair was a mess of black curls and his face was flushed red, covered in a shin of sweat. He looked enticingly hot.

“What?” Magnus asked breathing hard. Damnit, Was he going to turn him away? After all of that? “Do you not want this?”

“I want it so badly. You have no idea.” Alec said, his eyes burning with desire.

“Then get in here _now_.” Magnus trembled.

 “So impatient.” Alec grinned, “I wanna ruin you.” He whispered.

“Did you wait so you could dirty talk me?” Magnus asked groaning. “I am totally on board but _do it while you kiss me.”_

“I need to be clear about something first.” Alec said roughly. He took a breath and continued, “I don’t engage in… _normal_ sex.”

Magnus felt his heart thud at the slightly troubled look in his eyes. “What does that mean? Do you not have a dick? Wait, do you have three nipples or something? Cause I have heard of that before. Or-“

Magnus cut off as Alec pressed a gentle finger on his lips. He smirked, “No. I have a perfectly normal physique.”

“Then what? There some guy or girl shackled in your bedroom waiting for a weird threesome?” Magnus mumbled through his closed lips.

“That actually sounds good” Alec said appearing thoughtful. “But no. Will you let me speak now?”

Magnus nodded and shivered as his finger lifted from his lips only to trace each of them softly.

“I am into taking command and exerting complete control. Adding a little grit and pain to the sex.” Alec murmured, his eyes focused completely on Magnus’.

 “Like a do-dominant?” Magnus asked swallowing hard.

“Yes. Exactly.” Alec said. “And a little bit of sadism.”

Magnus forgot how to breathe. His mouth had gone dry and all he could see was Alec’s eyes pining him down intensely. His heart hammered loudly in his chest. But it wasn’t because he was scared. Far from it.

“I know it’s a lot. I was first going to talk about it before things went this far.” Alec said roughly. “But you… _damn_ I have never felt this out of control before.” his eyes darkened. His hand moved across his cheek, skin tingling at his contact. “I understand if you want to stop and leave. However much I like a little struggle, I don’t go forward without complete consent.”

Magnus let out a breath and stepped back. Alec’s hand fell away from his face. He saw his face fall with disappointment and regret before schooling back into a blank expression.

Magnus didn’t know where he got the courage to do what he did next. But before he could think too much about it, his legs had already folded beneath him and he found himself kneeling on the hard floor. He sat back on his heels and spread his knees a little apart. Lifting his head towards Alec, he said, “Is this consent enough?”

Saying that Alec looked shocked would be an understatement. He had gone completely still, looking down at him with an unreadable expression. Magnus didn’t think he was a kind of person who was easily caught unaware. He had a strong impenetrable aura around him and that had been one of the main reasons that had hooked Magnus in. Really he should have suspected before that he had this dominance kink in him. The only surprise here was how turned on he himself was by the whole thing. His thoughts were interrupted by Alec’s low rough voice,

“Do you know how fucking beautiful you look like this?”

Magnus’ breath hitched at the naked desire in his eyes as he gazed hungrily at him. “No. Why don’t you show me?” He whispered. “I am all yours.”

Alec closed his eyes and let out a small groan, “The things you are doing to me.” He clenched his fists by his side and breathed out sharply, “Stand up. Eyes down. Hands behind your back.”

Magnus shivered at the abrupt change of tone. His body moved before he thought about it. He stood silently before Alec, his gaze settling down on his black shoes. He felt him move closer and he resisted the urge to look up.

He involuntarily shuddered as his breath blew close to his ear, “Tonight, I want you to obey my every command and do as I tell you. I promise to make you feel so good, you will be begging me by the end. But you have to listen to my every order. I’ll go easy on you now but if you don’t do what I say, I _will_ punish you. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.” Magnus whispered his mouth going dry.

“Last chance to back out. There won’t be one after this.” Alec continued.

“I want this.” Magnus said as firmly as he could. And he really did.

“Okay.” Alec said and he dropped a small biting kiss on Magnus’ ear. “Are you familiar with the traffic light system? Red, yellow and green?”

“Yes. I have read about it.” Magnus replied.

“And when do you use them?”

“Green for okay, Yellow for slowing down and red for stop.” Magnus recited immediately.

“You remember that. You will use them when you have to. Am I clear?” Alec said firmly.

“Yes.” Magnus replied biting his lip. His heart was now trying to beat out of his chest and he couldn’t _wait any more_.

“Look at me.” Alec ordered.

Magnus’ gaze snapped up to his. He saw his face softened a little. “I am not going to hurt you. Do you trust me on that?”

“I do.” Magnus replied. Somewhere in his head, a voice was nudging him saying that he was a fool to do this. But everything else screamed at him to do whatever Alec told him to. It was so overwhelming. But in a good way.

He didn’t know it then but this night was going to change everything in his life.

* * *

 

Alec _finally_ directed him towards the bedroom after a soft passionate kiss that had desire pooling deep in his stomach. His bedroom was not very big but it looked warm and cozy in the dim light coming from the windows. It had a bed in the middle that could easily house two big people. There could have been a small cot with rotten floors, but Magnus couldn’t have cared. As long as Alec was standing before him with that dark smoldering expression on his face.

“Get on the bed. On your back.” Alec ordered walking away from him towards the other side of the room. Magnus immediately moved and climbed on the bed. It was surprisingly soft under his hands as he crawled in the middle and lied on his back. His head was a mess of jumbled thoughts as his heart beat wildly. He hadn’t thought his night would turn out like this when he had first stepped out of his apartment.

He turned his head to Alec who had disappeared in what he assumed was a bathroom. He felt like calling out to him and telling him to get on with it. This slow going was torturing him. But he didn’t think Alec would appreciate it. At all.

As if his thoughts had conjured him, Alec walked out wearing nothing but his blue jeans. Magnus almost moaned as he got a good look at the bare chest which shone in the low light. It was smooth and pale and his ripped muscles looked mouth wateringly gorgeous. He licked his lips as the urge to kiss the smooth expanse of skin rose in him. Alec smirked slightly as he caught the motion and he turned back around.

“Alec…” Magnus said shifting on the bed.

“Sh. No speaking. No moving.” Alec ordered without looking at him. He didn’t have to. Magnus bit his lip hard as the firm voice washed over him and he obeyed. He saw as Alec opened his closet door and rummaged inside.

“Tell me Magnus. Has anyone worshipped your body before?” Alec asked conversationally.

It took a second for him to understand the question. He blushed crimson as he said faintly, “Worshipped? I-I don’t know.”

“Has anyone ever touched every part of your body, kissed every crook and plane of that beautiful face?” Alec murmured in a low voice. He was now walking towards the bed, something in his hand. “Licked and smelled every surface of you?”

Magnus was breathing hard and doing everything not to move and do something but Alec’s low voice and words were _killing_ him. And he hadn’t even touched him.

“Answer me, Magnus.” Alec said sharply.

“So-sorry.” Magnus replied and inhaled deep. “No. No one has ever done that.” he said steadily.

Alec sat down near his hip. “I want to do all of that. Will you let me?” he asked.

“Yes. God, yes.” Magnus said a desperate tinge in his voice. “Please.”

“Look at you. Already begging. And I haven’t even touched you yet.” Alec said with a smirk.

“I want you. Now.” Magnus said. And immediately winced as Alec slapped a palm down hard on his thigh. He felt the sting through his thick pants.

“Who is giving the orders here?” He demanded, his hand pressing down on his leg.

“You. Sorry.” Magnus gulped.

“Better remember that.” Alec said. “I don’t do well with disobedience. Trust me when I say that you won’t enjoy my punishments.”

“Yes. I am sorry.” Magnus said, biting his lip hard. This man was going to slowly and tortuously kill him with his words and looks alone.

“Good.” Alec said. He moved his hands towards his head and Magnus spied the object that he had carried from the cupboard. A black blindfold. “I am going to blindfold you. Is that okay?”

Magnus nodded.

“Say it.”

“Yes.”

Alec smiled before leaning forward and placing the cloth over his eyes, effectively tying a firm knot behind his head. Magnus breathed out as the thick soft material turned everything dark and blocked even the slightest light. He had a moment of panic before he calmed himself down. He had never used a blindfold before during sex. It was a whole new territory.

“What color?” Alec asked. His hand rested on his cheek, fingers caressing softly.

“Green.” Magnus replied.

“Good.”

Magnus felt him come closer and his hand moved from his cheek to his hair, gripping the soft strands tightly. The lick of pain felt good. Alec’s breath fanned over his right ear in a familiar sensation and he bit down on it, simultaneously tugging hard on his hair. Magnus moaned, breathing hard as delicious pain shot through his body.

“I can see you like the pain.” Alec whispered directly into his ear. “Turns you on, doesn’t it?”

“Yess..” Magnus said shivering. “More. I need…more.”

He felt Alec’s smile on his bare skin. “Soon. Patience, Magnus.”

That was the one thing he didn’t think he had, Magnus thought despairingly.

Alec moved on to his lips then and all thoughts stopped. His lips were soft and smooth over his but at the same time it was rough and hard. His tongue probed harshly and Magnus immediately opened up. His hands made his way towards him but were abruptly gripped tightly by Alec.

“No. No touching.” Alec ordered. He moved them above his head and placed them on the bedposts. “Hold onto that. You move them even once and I’ll cuff you to it.”

“Shit...Alec.” Magnus said desperately but his fingers clenched instinctively around the thick posts. He didn’t know if he _wanted_ the cuffs or no.

Another slap, this time on his arm. “What did I say about speaking? No words unless I ask you a question or you have to use the safe word. Don’t make me gag you.”

Magnus bit his lip hard from speaking out at _that_.

“Now where were we?” Alec continued. His lips found his again in a bruising kiss.

It went on like that for quite a while. Alec moved on to his other ear where he bit him hard sending a jolt down till his toes. Then closed down on his neck, sucking and biting and smoothing the pain with soft kisses. Magnus knew he was going to sport dark marks on all over his neck. He wasn’t complaining. It took everything in him to not move his hands or moan out Alec’s name every time his mouth closed around a part of his.

After he had thoroughly worshipped his neck and face, Alec’s hands moved towards the buttons of his shirt. Quickly unbuttoning them he ordered Magnus to remove his hands to take off the shirt. Magnus felt a little disoriented as he moved behind the blindfold but Alec’s hand guided him gently. Shirt now discarded, Alec placed his hands back on the posts. Magnus felt the cool air on his bare chest and he wiggled a little.

“Color?” Alec asked his hands moving downward.

“Gr-green.” Magnus said his breath hitching as fingers unbuttoned his pants and drew down the zipper. Slowly and agonizingly, Alec pulled down the tight pants and they pooled around his ankles. Removing his shoes and socks off his feet, he removed the pants completely. In another quick movement, his briefs were off and his cock sprang hard in the air. He felt his cheeks reddened as without looking he knew that Alec was gazing at his cock. Magnus knew he was an impressive size, curvy and thick at all the right places. But he found himself waiting, anxious as seconds ticked by in silence.

Magnus jerked in surprise as without any warning, Alec licked the head of his cock. It hardened impossibly more when Alec made a pleased sound and said huskily, “You taste as good as you look.”

 _Dear lord_ …

Magnus waited for his mouth to close over his cock again. His body clenched in desperation and desire. Never had he wanted someone’s mouth on him so badly before.

 But the bed dipped as Alec moved away from him. Magnus groaned, his hands clenching uselessly against the posts as he curbed the urge to call him back. His entire body felt sensitive and bare and he felt like he could cum with just one touch.

“I have a little something for you.” Alec’s voice came back as sat down again. Magnus wished he could see what it was. “I know you will cum as soon as I touch your body. And, we can’t have that can we?”

Magnus didn’t know what he was supposed to say. He tensed in anticipation as hands hovered around his cock.

“You will cum when I give you the permission to. And not before that.” Alec continued. “The punishment for not obeying that is very severe.”

Magnus swallowed hard. He inhaled sharply as Alec’s hand grazed his cock but the pleasure was fleeting as he realized just what Alec had in his hand. He moaned helplessly at the cock ring that was now resting tightly at the base of his cock, effectively cutting off any chance of coming.

“Color?” Alec asked.

“Green.” Magnus whispered. His body was on fire and now knowing that there was no release any time soon he felt more bare and sensitive.

Alec then resumed his ‘worshipping’. If having him suck and kiss at his face and neck was torture, his assault on his chest was a whole different kind of story. There was no way to know where his hands would roam next or where the next bite would be because of the blindfold. He jerked every time his mouth closed over a part of his chest and sucked hard. His hands roamed over every inch of his chest and down the sides of his stomach, igniting a trail of fire in its wake. Everything was mounting up to a huge ball of desire low in his stomach but the cock ring prevented any kind of release and it frustrated and pleased him in equal measures.

At a point, Alec’s mouth closed over his right nipple while flicking the other one and he had jerked so hard in surprise and pleasure, he had almost thrown him off. A stinging slap to his flat stomach and he bit his lip hard in an effort not to move again. It didn’t work. Because, Alec bit hard on his nipple and he yelped in the most undignified way at the jolt of pain and earned another hard slap to his stomach. He could imagine his tanned chest filled with dark black hickeys all over it along with the crimson marks. His cock hardened more at the imagery.

“You really want that gag, don’t you?” Alec murmured, hands soothing the slap on his stomach.

Magnus should really find out what he was supposed to answer for questions like this. He had no fucking clue. But apparently he wasn’t even supposed to because Alec seemed satisfied by his breathless moan and moved on. He switched his mouth to the other nipple, rolling the other one in his fingers. They had swollen and perked up under his biting ministrations.

Alec moved away for a moment and Magnus thought giddily that he would now move to where he wanted him the most. Down towards his heavy leaking cock. It was strained so hard, Magnus feared it would burst just like that. But Alec didn’t move from where he was perched on top of his stomach. There was a tinkling noise and before Magnus could decipher it, something sharp clamped down on his right nipple. He jerked harshly as biting pain shot through his chest and moved all over his body. He recognized the hard pinch of a metal clamp. Before he could breathe through the pain, his other nipple was clamped in the same way.

“Shit…” He panted heavily, not even realizing he had spoken in the haze of pleasure and biting pain. The clamps moved as his chest rose up and down, sending small jolts of pain. It was an exquisite feeling, a surreal combination of sharp pain and issuing desire.

“Color?” Alec asked from above him, his palms resting lightly on his chest.

“Ah gr-green...” Magnus replied. His eyes were now watering a little. The sensations were getting to be too much. Building and mounting and increasing.

“How are you feeling?” Alec asked his voice closer to his face. His hands were caressing the spot around his throbbing nipples.

“It’s good. It’s a lot.” Magnus whispered huskily. “I need…to come.”

Alec placed a quick kiss on his lips, “Not yet. You have a little more way to go.”

Magnus whimpered and clenched his hands on the bed posts. “I-I don’t think I can…”

“Shh. You can do it, Magnus. You are doing so great.” Alec murmured. He waited a beat. “Do you want to safe word?”

Magnus bit his lip. He could stop this right now and get to have the release he craved so bad. But he knew deep inside that he didn’t want it like that. The feelings that were rousing in him were so much different than what he had ever felt before. They were intense and so _good_. He couldn’t believe that he got to have this man making him feel like this. There was no way he was giving up halfway on what was shaping to be one of his most mind blowing experiences.

“No.” He said a little firmly.

“Good boy.” Alec whispered and he felt a thrill shoot through him at the term.

Magnus steeled himself as Alec moved away, in the downward direction. The pain in his nipples had calmed down, but it still sent a jolting pain every time he breathed or moved.

Oh and did he move when Alec _finally_ settled in between his legs and turned his attention to his cock. He bent his legs with a rough hand under his knees and spread them apart. Magnus had never felt so open and on display before as Alec’s breath fanned all over his cock. He wanted to him see him down there, he wanted to move his hands and grip at his hair. But the incapability of doing so turned him on more.

“You look gorgeous. Spread open and leaking for me.” Alec murmured. “I could look at you all day.”

Magnus hoped with everything he had that he didn’t do that. His insides might be bursting with pleasure as he felt his hungry gaze on him but if he didn’t touch him _now_ he would lose his mind.

As if reading his mind, Alec licked a strip from the base to the head of his cock.

“Oh god…” He moaned at the feeling of Alec’s tongue on his cock. It was beyond what words could convey.

“Hmm. I think you like having my mouth on you so much that you keep forgetting the rules.” Alec reprimanded.

Magnus internally groaned. It really was impossible to hold his tongue when he made him feel like _that_.

“Don’t worry. I won’t punish you now.” Alec said. “I’ll just add extra spanks for them later.”

 _Shit shit shit_. His heart was going to explode as his cock twitched in response.

“Oh you love that?” Alec said with a teasing tone. “Good to know. I will enjoy spanking that ass until it’s as red as your face is right now.”

Magnus banged his head helplessly against the pillow on the bed. He was literally killing him right now. He didn’t know what he wanted more. Alec’s mouth on his cock or his hands spanking his ass as promised.

Unfortunately (or fortunately?) he didn’t have the choice. Alec was in command here and he would do whatever he wanted with him. Magnus didn’t really mind as long as he did _something_. Alec’s mouth closed over his cock in a smooth motion. His nipples protested loudly as he jerked in pleasure at finally having Alec’s hot mouth cover his cock.

Magnus had been on the receiving end of some really fantastic blow jobs before. But nothing compared to what he was feeling right now as Alec’s mouth took him in completely and started to move. He moaned at the sensation of his tongue lapping and teeth scraping on his cock. His hands pumped his base which wasn’t engulfed in the tight heat.

Magnus hit the back of Alec’s throat and he whined at the sensation. The pressure had already been building torturously since the beginning. But now it quickly mounted and crested to that release point. The sharp jolts of pain from his nipple clamps along with the tight heat of Alec’s mouth on his cock were just too much for him to bear. He wanted _release_.

Magnus sobbed as Alec’s mouth came off with a loud pop and he moved away. He was right there, even with the cock ring he was sure he would have come, he was that _close_ but the pressure dropped suddenly and he was left whimpering in the aftermath.

“Alec…please...” Magnus pleaded, feeling tears soaking the blindfold, “I can’t…”

Alec’s hand caressed softly on his inner thigh, “I know, Magnus. I know.” His own voice sounded a little rough. “Just a little more. Color?”

Magnus almost blurted out ‘red’ but stopped at the last moment, breathing deeply. His emotions were a jumbled mess right now, body shuddering in pain and pleasure. His hands felt heavy and aching on the bedpost. Exhaustion was creeping in.

“Magnus. Color?” Alec asked sharply.

“Green.” Magnus said breathing out.

“Good.” Alec said and moved back down. He spread his legs wider and bent them more. Magnus immediately snapped to attention as his cock twitched eagerly. He gasped as he felt a wet finger circle his hole a couple of times before inserting inside. He clenched around it at the sudden breach. But it wasn’t uncomfortable. He silently begged for more. And this time Alec didn’t torturously wait around. A second finger followed quickly, going deeper.

“Oh god. Yes...” Magnus moaned at the feel of the fingers moving deeper.

“God you are so tight.” Alec murmured roughly. “You are so beautiful.”

Magnus panted heavily as he was stretched gloriously open by Alec’s nimble fingers. He scissored and pumped them rapidly in and out of his hole. All he could focus on was Alec and his fingers fucking him open. Filthy moans filled the room and not just from Magnus. He would later recall the rough timbre of Alec’s voice and the jerky desperate moments.

“Please…Alec…” Magnus pleaded his mouth falling open.

“What do you need, Magnus?” Alec said, moving a third finger in. “Tell me.”

“Ah…Alec.” Magnus whimpered.

“Tell _me_ , Magnus.” Alec demanded.

“ _You._ I wa-want you inside me.” Magnus said panting, “Fuck me. Please.”

Alec growled something under his breath and immediately removed his fingers. Magnus moaned loudly at the empty feeling and wiggled desperately on the bed. A hard slap landed on his thigh.

“You break another rule and I’ll start all over again. This time with cuffs and a gag.” Alec growled.

Magnus bit his lip hard to stop a sob from getting out. He would _die_ if that happened. He was sure of it. He was literally at the brink of going insane with desire and lust.

There was sound of a belt clicking and a zipper going down. Magnus shivered in anticipation. Still it felt like eternity before something hard nudged at his entrance.

“This might hurt a little.” Alec said in a strained voice before slamming roughly into him. He didn’t stop till he was completely inside of him.

A guttural moan sounded loudly and it took Magnus a second to realize that it was from him. He couldn’t think, couldn’t feel anything except the cock splitting him open. Alec was _huge_ and despite the large amount of lube he had applied on his cock, it still hurt, knocking the breath out of him. His muscles clenched instinctively around Alec’s cock and he was rewarded with his breathless moan.

“Magnus…shit.” He groaned, “You feel so good. Good boy.” Then he started to move.

Magnus had lost all his senses. He could see nothing, only feel the exquisite feeling of Alec moving out and slamming back in with low grunts. It was nothing he had ever experienced and everything he had ever wanted. The slow burn sent painful tingles through every thrust, accompanied by the increasing pleasure racing through his body. His hands clenched helplessly on the post as every slam of Alec’s cock jerked his body back and forth.

Alec’s paced increased and his thrusts turned more urgent and hard. His hands dug deeper on the delicate skin of his thigh spreading his legs apart. The little pain added to every other sensation cresting and building in him.

“You want to cum, Magnus?” Alec panted heavily.

“Yes…Please please.” Magnus whimpered desperately.

“Beg me to let you cum.” Alec ordered, slamming in with another hard thrust.

“Fuck!” Magnus cried out. “Please Al-Alec…lemme cum. Please. I am begging yo-you…”

Magnus yelled as his nipple clamps which he had completely forgotten about were suddenly ripped off him. Pain along with pleasure shot him as the blood rushed back to his abused nipples. He was so _close_ it hurt.

“Alec…” he whimpered just as Alec moved his hands and flicked open the cock ring.

“Cum for me, Magnus!” He grunted loudly with a last hard thrust of his cock.

It finally tipped him over and Magnus screamed as he came all over his chest in huge white spurts. It kept on and on, unforgiving and finally releasing after what felt like an eternity. Every sensual slow build of emotion from the moment Alec had first touched him poured out of him and he was lost to swirl of pleasant numbing darkness. He felt Alec groan and cum a moment later, spilling hot inside of him.

Magnus was pretty sure he blacked out for a while. Everything was dark and it felt as if he was floating hazily. Warm and pleasant. He came to when someone removed the cloth over his eyes. His eyes blinked rapidly at the explosion of light and colors after so long in the dark. It took him a second to clear the blurriness and adjust them to his surroundings. He groaned softly as his hands which were still clenched around the posts were gently settled down. Alec massaged his muscles as blood rushed back to them. He was so exhausted. He didn’t think he would ever to be able to move again.

“Hey.” Alec’s soft voice cut through the fogginess. “How are you feeling? What hurts?”

Magnus blinked and saw him  staring down at him. His face was all sweaty and red but he looked so beautiful that he couldn’t help but keep staring at him.

“Magnus.” Alec said sternly, his eyes narrowing, “What hurts?”

Magnus sighed and mentally checked over his body. In truth everything ached. His chest was a mass of bruises and his nipples throbbed because of the clamps. His hips sent an uncomfortable twinge when he moved. And he could feel the soreness start to settle in his ass. It was going to hurt to walk tomorrow, if he managed to stand up straight.

But none of it mattered when he felt so sated and satisfied. His body was humming in pleasure despite the occasional ache and he felt happy and at peace. It was an exhilarating feeling.

“Nothing. I am good.” Magnus murmured.

Alec frowned as if not believing him.

“Really.” Magnus said a little firmly, “Everything aches but it doesn’t hurt. I have never felt this good before.”

Alec’s face smoothed out into a smile. “I bet.”

“I cannot move though. It is physically impossible.” Magnus mumbled.

“It’s okay.” Alec reassured, “Sleep. I’ll clean up.”

“You sure?” Magnus said, eyes drooping, “I don’t think Dom’s are supposed to do that.”

“It comes under taking care of my sub.” Alec said gently. “Now sleep.” He continued a little firmly.

Magnus didn’t have to be told twice. His eyes closed and sleep immediately tugged him under. There was a brief sensation of something pressing against his forehead but he was out before he could dwell on it.


	2. A Long Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an authors note

First of all, THANK YOU for all the wonderful comments and the inputs you all have given for the story. Reading them made my day and I couldn’t be happier that I decided to post the story despite being a little reluctant.  
And I am especially happy that you guys responded with helpful tips and true criticism. It has brought a lot of things to my notice. Things that can be now improved in the next story of the series.  
YES. I AM GOING TO CONTINUE.  
Thanks for the motivation. It takes a lot out of me while writing it because I find it really hard. And also it’s a sensitive topic and I don’t want to screw any of it up. So having you guys guide me will really help out a lot.  
After the reading the reviews, I thought it would be better to write it all down here for everyone to read because all of them had valid points and I wanted to give a little justification to them so that no one is left hanging. It will also work as basis/summary for the series. Like what I intend to write, what are my intentions etc. I will also personally reply to all of you who have commented. This is just for my own and everyone else’s sake.  
1) This story was merely a kind of introduction to what I plan to write. Originally when I started writing this, it got over 15 pages with lot of slow burn and introductions. So I decided to make it a short one and not elaborate a lot of things. So it was a just an experiment. Now that I have a green signal, I will start going deeper into the story with a proper plot and delving into the increasing relationship between Magnus and Alec. And of course a healthy dose of BDSM. That is the true content of the series.  
2) I realize that BDSM is a lot about trust between the partners. But I have not always seen it like that. As long as there is complete consent from both the parties, it is okay to engage in it. There aren’t always feelings involved. Magnus and Alec were just looking for a casual fuck and I made sure not to get much into BDSM as it was their first time. Later on, the intensity of their activities increase as their feelings develop along.  
3) I promise there will be A LOT OF AFTER CARE. I am sucker for caring loving Alec and Magnus. But it will be a little hesitant and slow and awkward because after all they are still strangers. And none of them are ready to engage in a relationship after what happened with Magnus. And does Alec look like he is a fluffy teddy bear? *dark past* But don’t worry, it will be there and it will be cute as hell.  
4) I am not yet sure if I want to add BDSM to their relationship. Like they really are not going to have much of anything else except bdsm sex in the beginning. So I think once they develop a real relationship, I will dial down little on the whole controlling things. I like Magnus as confident and sure of his actions. Not controlled by anyone in his real life even if it’s Alec. What do you think? Do you guys want it?  
5) Yes, they are going to have a proper long talk about their bdsm relationship, kinks, limits, boundaries before they start an official relationship. I believe that BDSM always requires a healthy talk about what each partner wants.  
6) I think there is going to be more pain hardcore BDSM in this rather than playful gentle teasing. But I promise no choking and all that shit. It creeps me out. But I did mention that Alec is a sadist and I am more a fan of pain BDSM. And punishments. Idk why. But I won’t go too far. It will still be something you will enjoy.  
7) After reading everyone's thoughts on the sir/master thing, I have decided to not go with it. I will continue with Alec or Alexander. I guess that about covers it up. Wow, that is a lot. I hope this answers your doubts and helps you know more about what I plan to do with the series.  
Please comment if there are any more queries. If you find something wrong and want me to rectify it. All kinds of criticism are appreciated.  
I am working on the next part of the series which would include the aftermath of the night, Magnus and Alec talking about everything, and another BDSM scene. I am thinking, spanking? Hint: Magnus loves being tied up.  
Thank you once again and continue with the wonderful support and love  
<3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say I have never been this self conscious about my writing before. I NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING.  
> Don't hesistate to say negative things about this. I should know where I am lacking. You guys are the only ones who can help me make it good.  
> Was it a good attempt? Did it fail horribly? Did it make you cringe?  
> DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE IN THIS?  
> One important thing, Do you think I should make Magnus address Alec as 'Sir' or 'Master'? I didnt quite like it but if you think its necessary for the fic then tell me.  
> Also, if you want something else in this. More roughness, more kinks, more pain?  
> Oh ALMOST FORGOT, if I make this into a series, there will be plot full of developing feelings, angst, fluff and love! And BDSM of course.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> SO DONT FORGET TO REVIEW.  
> Thank you for reading <3 <3 <3


End file.
